Foolish Game
by mimichanMC
Summary: Siempe quise saber que hubiera pasado si el miedo de meimi hubiera sido tan grande coo para que cuando el dijo "te quiero" ella hubiera respondido "Yo no".


_Todos los personajes de la serie Kaitou Saint  Tail pertenecen a la gran Megumi Tachikawa. En serio la adoro solo por haber hecho esta serie, hago esto solo por diversión sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito, aclarado el punto aquí vamos_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Foolish Game

Por Mimi chan

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El sol del medio día apenas era un susurro, dando una claridad pálida en medio de las nubes de lluvia, el ambiente de sentía gris y húmedo, las ondas continuas de gotas de lluvia se extendían y perdían en los charcos de lluvia, los mismos árboles en las veredas parecían inclinarse y descansar, melancólicos por la lluvia que los bañaba.

Las piedras de colores que adornaba el camino de la entada lucían húmedas e intensar, los tonos de la caliza rosa eran como un marrón oscuro y olían muy bien, un pequeño sapo criaba parado en una de las piedras, hormigas negras hacían una hilera interminable juntando pequeñas hojas y varillas que la lluvia había dejado regadas por todos lados.

Había un cierto aire de quietud formado por la lluvia en la cuidad, la gente iba más despacio bajo las paraguas para no mojarse y los demás estaban en casa evitando el frió, ocultos bajo las sabanas con tazas de café caliente.

Todos excepto él.

**_You took your coat off and stood in the rain_**

**_You are crazy like that_**

**_I watched from my window_**

**_Always felt I was outside looking in you_**

_Tú no llevas una chaqueta y permaneces en la lluvia, estas así de loco, te mire desde mi ventana siempre sintiendo que estoy fuera mirándote. _

Llevaba parado en la puerta de su casa más tiempo del que podía calcular, la lluvia hacia que el tiempo caminara de alguna manera más despacio, era como una extraña sombra en su portal, con su cabeza gacha, su cabello desordenado y negro cubría sus ojos oscuros, parado solo allí, mirando el piso dejando que la lluvia fría lo recorriera entero, la camisa blanca remangada en sus brazos estaba completamente mojada, se pegaba a su piel y destilaba hasta hacer una sombra oscura en su cintura, la mitad de las piernas estaba también húmeda, todo él estaba completamente empapado.

Parecía como si no tuviera ninguna prisa o ningún motivo para moverse, así de extraño era él.

Ella solo se quedo mirándolo desde su ventana, buscando el valor para ir hasta donde él y pedirle pasar, para poder ir hasta donde estaba de pie y solo tener el valor de ver sus ojos oscuros directamente y quitarle esa desolación que había dejado plantada en su alma, la misma que ella misma sentía recorrerle todo el cuerpo, que la dejaba fría y gélida y con ganas de llorar hasta que los ojos estuvieran secos y el alma también.

Todo hubiera seguido bien si solo los dos de hubieran apegado a sus propios papeles, si hubieran mantenido la distancia que habían interpuesto entre los dos desde la primera vez que se habían visto, desde el día en que se supieron enemigos naturales, contrarios, polos opuestos, tan intensos en sus opiniones, emociones y convicciones que se repelían para no chocar e ir hasta el desastre, pero en algún punto del camino se habían acercado, y esas emociones que debían darles momentos de alegría y felicidad están prohibidas entre los dos.

**_You are always the mysterious one_**

**_With dark eyes and careless hair_**

**_You are fashionably sensitive_**

**_But to cool to care_**

_Siempre eres misterioso, con ojos oscuros y cabello descuidado, de vestido sensible, pero muy tranquilo para importar_

Al verlo allí de pie con el espíritu roto se odio a si misma por ser la causante de eso. Él era un ser tan lleno de luz y ella debía  permanecer a sus sombra para no quitarle ningún brillo.

Pero la tentación de un poco de esa claridad había sido irresistible, desde el día en que había visto la chispa de la valentía, de la constancia y del valor en sus ojos no pudo evitar verse atraída por él, toda esa alma temeraria en el chico de ojos negros y cabello rebelde, que tenía una sonrisa que calentaba su corazón solo al verla, con esa voz que hacia que un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda cada vez que decía su nombre.

Hasta el más ciego hubiera podido ver que se había enamorado de él sin poderlo siquiera evitar, ella mismo se había sabido enamorada desde que se había visto reflejado en las hondas profundidades de sus ojos negros, desde que había ignorado sus defectos, su mal carácter, su forma a veces infantil de ser, viendo lo que él verdaderamente era como nadie más, todas esas cualidades que solo a ella le había demostrado aun sin saberlo.

Pero no se suponía que debía  ser reciproco, no se supone que él debiera amarla en correspondencia, eso solo les provocaría dolor, había demasiado que ocultar por su parte para solo ir a el con libertad.

**_Then you stood in my doorway_**

**_Whit nothing to say_**

**_Besides some comment of the weather_**

_Entonces permaneciste en mi puerta, sin nada que decir, además de algún comentario sobre el clima_

¿Qué se supone que le diría? ¿Se supone que él le creería?

Mil veces en su imaginación había recreado una y mil maneras diferentes de decirle la verdad, de darle sus motivos, de pedirle que no lo tomara como algo personal, que no era la avaricia lo que la había movido nunca, ni el orgullo, ni la altanería, que lo había pedido a él para estar a su lado, no por que disfrutara de su humillación si no por que quería hacerle vivir una verdadera aventura.

Y que se supone que le diría ahora después de lo dicho anteriormente. El había dicho, "te quiero", ella había dicho "yo no" cuando había dicho "yo te quiero también" pero había muchísimas cosas que soldar antes.

Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta para pedirle que se fuera, no sabía a donde habían ido sus padres pero no quería que él estuviera allí cuando ellos volvieran, debía  ir solo allí y decirle vete, tratarlo con tanto desden y falsedad como había hecho siempre, ese había sido siempre un territorio seguro para los dos.

¿Cómo había pasado? Nunca se dio cuenta, nunca hizo nada para meterse en sus pensamientos como él había proclamado a todo pulmón la última vez sin saber que se lo decía a ella. Nunca lo había buscado ni quería que pasara, por que tener una esperanza era mucho más cruel que no tener nada, si no esperabas nada no había decepción, y a eso se había aferrado ella cuando se descubrió enamorada.

Podías mentir a una persona que no significa nada para ti, pero no a una persona amada.

**_Well in case you failed to notice_**

**_In case you failed to see_**

**_This is my heart bleeding before you_**

**_His is me down in my knees_**

_Bueno en caso de que no lo hayas notado, en caso de que no lo veas, este es mi corazón, sangrante después de ti, esta soy yo sobre mis rodillas_

Pero al llegar a la puerta no pudo abrir, no tenía el valor, los cristales polarizados dejaban ver su figura allí bajo la lluvia.

"Vete, no quiero verte, no entendiste, yo no te quiero" que se supone que iba a decirle, que mentira podía sacar de su boca cuando no tenía el valor siquiera de verlo de frente, no iba solo a poder mirar sus ojos y repetir lo que había dicho.

¿Es que él no se daba cuenta?, ¿Acaso no lo veía? Lo que había dicho teniéndolo en su regazo había hecho que su corazón se rompiera y sangrara, había sido tan duro para ella que creía que no podría hacer salir esas venenosas palabras de su boca, pero lo había hecho, renunciando a un millón de sueños de amor con aquellas dos palabras.

Le había dicho que el primer amor siempre era el más grande, el que nunca se olvida, y él era el suyo, al que siempre tendría siempre en su corazón, el inolvidable, con el que siempre compararía a los demás, y si lo permitía ella sería el suyo y no lo merecía.

Su corazón saltó cuando el avanzó hasta la puerta y su silueta por el cristal fue perfectamente clara, se arrodillo en el piso y se tapó la boca, nada que decir, que ni su respiración la traicionara.

"vete por favor" suplicó en silencio.

**_These foolish game are tearing me apart_**

**_Your thoughtless words are breaking my heart_**

**_You_****_ are breaking my heart_**

_Este juego de tontos, poniéndome aparte, tus crueles palabras, rompieron mi corazón, tú rompiste mi corazón._

Como deseaba poder regresar en el tiempo, como poder volver a ese juego de tontos donde los dos fingían que se odiaba, donde solo había palabras crueles que mantenían a los dos a raya.

Las relaciones que inician con mentiras estaban destinadas al fracaso y si esto ya le rompía el corazón, si solo una mentira le estaba desgarrando el corazón que sería meses y meses de ellas, de no haber sido sincera nunca, de tener que confesar que la persona que él conocía casi no existía, que ella no solo era otra compañera de aula común y corriente, que lo había querido desde la primera vez que su mirada lo había alcanzado.

Era ella la obsesión de siempre, era ella la delincuente, la ladrona, la estafa, la mentira.

Las lagrimas empezaron a caer, por el anhelo de sueños de cosas imposibles, cayeron al suelo helado mojado por la lluvia, sabiendo su objeto más preciado del otro lado y la imposibilidad de alcanzarlo, si eres tocada por dios, escogida para una labor, deber renunciar a lo demás por ello y era tener uno o lo otro y ella no era tan egoísta para ponerlo a escoger, si la amaba, la elegiría sobre la justicia y la verdad y estaría renunciando a todo lo conocido para él.

Ninguno de los dos podía renunciar y no había punto de unión en esa delgada línea que cruzaban entre la justicia del hombre.

**_You took your coat off and stood in the rain_**

**_You_****_ are crazy like that_**

_Tú no llevas una chaqueta y permaneces en la lluvia, estas así de loco. _

El rumor de el motor de un auto de escuchó no muy lejos, ella se levantó y fue a la ventana, el auto de sus padres se acercaba, y él seguía allí mojándose bajo la lluvia como un loco que escapo de una clínica y no supiera el camino a casa.

"Vete por favor" pidió de nuevo.

Fue cuando el subió su mirad y vio un montón de tristeza en ella, pero una promesa de que pasaría pronto, sus ojos negros y profundos se hundieron en sus ojos celestes y pudo casi saborear su dolor y la fuerza de su corazón y la esperanza de bienestar le dio tranquilidad.

Haciendo que el agua regada en el piso salpicara se marcho con tanta calma como había estado allí de pie, ella abrió la puerta y la brisa salpicada de agua la mojo pero lo vio partir.

Él iba a estar bien… ella… eso era imposible saberlo.

- Adiós… Daiki.

Dijo para ella misma dándole tantos significados, dándole tantos adiós como eran posibles en uno solo para no repetirlos mas.

- Meimi… - su mamá se cubría con una periódico – ayúdanos, trae un paraguas hija por favor.

- Si – dijo simulando entusiasmo.

Entro un momento a casa por el paraguas y luego fue hasta donde su padres que sacaban la despensa de el auto.

Ojala pronto dejara de llover.

Fin

Martes 22 de enero de 2008

1:29 a.m.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Nota de autora: **

1) Hace mucho que no hacia un songfic de Saint Tail, y al escuchar la línea _dark eyes and careless_ _hair_ dije ese es sin duda Daiki.

2) Hice un songfic muy parecido solo hace un par de días de Inuyasha, sin proponérmelo este resulto muy parecido dramático y donde el nombre de los protagonistas solo me menciona hasta el final

3) Lo se drama es la palabra del día, pero por un momentito al escuchar la letra me dije, ¿Por qué Meimi dedicaría una canción así a Daiki? y la idea de que ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella aquella mañana del arco iris hubiera dicho "yo no"? empezó a incubar en su mi cabeza debo decir, lo hizo a media noche y como si no escribo no puedo simplemente conciliar el sueño deje a mi imaginación vagar,  pónganle un poco de intensidad de 15 años (al menos yo era increíblemente intensa a los 15 años, pensé que amaría por toda mi vida al chico que me tenía prendida en ese entonces y a decir verdad todavía lo recuerdo )y _vuala_, esto es lo que resulto.

4) Y ya, creo que 3 razones son suficientes para un fic tan raro. Ah claro, la canción es _foolish__ game_ de Chihiro Onitsuka, el video de la canción lo encuentran en youtube.

Bueno sin más me despido, ahora los invito a que visiten mi página

mx./sttail2004/

Y si me buscan ya sabes donde pueden encontrarme:

Shian shen Mimi chan


End file.
